


That’s What Friends Are For

by Jeanniemac82



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanniemac82/pseuds/Jeanniemac82
Summary: Ruby comes for some good old fashion girl talk.





	That’s What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please be kind.

The knock comes as I was finishing cleaning up the living room. Opening the door I’m greeted by a bottle of bourbon and a pizza box being held by Ruby. “It’s tea time”, Ruby says as she walks into the family room. “Sit. I need some BFF time”. 

Rolling my eyes I walk over and plop myself down on the couch. “Give me”, reaching for the bourbon. I pour us both a generous amount as Ruby dishes the pizza. “You speak to Annie..”

“Nope , no deflecting, I need answers and details. When , where, how many times, and how was it?” 

I sip my bourbon and lean back. “I don’t even know where to start. It was once. Dean was being Dean and as usual just acting like all I am is his meek little wife, who should stay home etc. I’m just so sick of feeling like I’m insignificant . So I drank and drank a little more. I suggested we go out for cocktails and I took him to Lucky’s”.

I glance a look at Ruby, and she’s staring at me intently as she munches her pizza. She waves me on. “We sat down and ordered. As I sipped my drink I looked for him. I’d hoped he’d be there, and he was. It’s weird. I just felt this pull as I stared at him. I got up and walked to bathroom.”

Ruby takes a small gasp . “Oh my god, this better than fifty shades. Go on, go on”.

“With in minutes , the door opened and I saw him in the mirror. He just stood there staring at me. I felt so powerful, I got to make the decisions. It was on my terms. And in that moment I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be wanted . I wanted to feel desired and satisfied for once. So I turned around walked towards him and locked the door”. 

Ruby drops her pizza to the plate mouth agape. “To quote my man Nelly , it’s getting hot in here. Did he pounce on you or was it his slow swagger.”

“Neither, I turned , faced him, and locked the door . Then I turned with my back to him, hiked up my dress and waited”.

Ruby fans herself and stares. “ I, I ... was it good .”

“God yes. He caressed my thigh and slipped his hand into my panties. I’d never been wetter. And then it’s like something snapped. He ripped my panties off and pressed on my shoulder . I heard him unbuckle his pants and then he was there . I’d never felt so full. He’s much bigger than Dean, and the feel of his breath on the back of my neck . God it was so good. It’s like he could tell I needed more. He pulled out, turned me around , pushed me against the wall, and was sliding back in. His face was in my neck, and his breath was in my ear. He grabbed my leg hiking it up and then he was hitting a spot I’ve only read about. It was the best orgasm of my life.”

Ruby chugs the last of her drink, and shakily puts the glass down. “Oh my god, oh my god, he asked you for a bathroom break yesterday. That cocky SOB.”

“He definitely has reason to be cocky”.

“Will there be more bathroom breaks?” Ruby says using air quotes. 

“ I know there shouldn’t but I really hope so. This is going to end so bad, but I can’t help it. He makes me feel alive, confident, and so desirable. I can’t stop thinking about different fantasies without picturing him”.

“We’re gonna need another round.” Ruby tops off our glasses. “ cheers to getting you’re groove back”, she states as she clinks my glass. “It’s a messy situation, but I haven’t seen you like this since freshman year before you met Dean, and if gang friend is the cause then fuck it. Hold on tight and enjoy the ride while it last”.

I smirk at Ruby. “What about Annie?”

“She’s going through her own shit. She’s not wrong they’ll be fallout, but once she calms down she’s gonna be super jealous you’re raisin cave is no more.”

We laugh and cheers, as we finish our drinks and pizza .


End file.
